Miradas
by PattoG
Summary: Desde el principio las cosas fueron extrañas entre ellos. Apenas se miraban pero cuando lo hacian las chispas volaban entre ellos...


Titulo: Miradas.

Autor: Patzy-Chan

Fandom: BeyBlade

Pareja: Hiromi/Kai

Genero: Romance/Confort

Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen

Notas de autor: Al final del texto.

- - - K&H - - -

Nunca fueron una pareja normal.

No son una pareja normal

Y esta segura que no lo serán en el futuro.

Desde el principio las cosas fueron extrañas entre ellos. Apenas se miraban pero cuando lo hacian las chispas volaban entre ellos.

Nunca hablaban pero ella lo comprendía mejor que nadie en el mundo y el parecía comprender cada uno de los gestos de ella a la perfección.

El nunca le dijo que eran amigos pero ella sabía que ella era su mejor amiga.

Ella nunca le dijo que lo quería pero el sabia lo que ella sentía cada vez que la miraba a los ojos.

Se querían.

Se apoyaban

Se entendían

Su relación se basaba en miradas, en gestos y en sonrisas por que entre ellos las palabras no eran necesarias. El silencio era su lenguaje propio.

Por lo tanto su relación jamás empezó con un típico "Quieres ser mi novia?"

Su relación comenzó con un beso dulce bajo la luz de la luna.

No se demostraban afecto en publico ni pregonaban a los cuatro vientos su noviazgo pero la relación era muy real.

El padre de ella no lo intimido. Por el contrario parecía feliz de que su hija encontró a un joven tan serio y responsable que cuidaría muy bien de ella.

Contrario a la tradición sus padres adoraban a su yerno y lo trataban como a un hijo desde el primer día.

Ellos no le contaron a sus amigos de su relación pero un día al verlos mirarse a los ojos antes de que el comenzara una batalla vieron el amor en los ojos de ella y la adoración que brillaba en los ojos de el.

Sin besos.

Sin tomarse las manos.

Sin un abrazo.

Y sin embargo esa sola mirada era tan intima que ellos apartaron la vista, incómodos con la situación y comprendieron que ellos salían juntos.

Con el tiempo se mudaron juntos.

Su relación entonces fue pública y la prensa intervino.

Su día a día estaba lleno de cámaras, entrevistas, reporteros, entrenamientos, torneos.

Sus noches sin embargo estaban llenas de magia.

Se aman sobre todos los problemas y luchaban juntos por no dejarse vencer.

Un día mientras caminaban por las calles de Paris al pasar junto a una joyería el vio el anillo perfecto, el que había imaginado desde que comenzaran a vivir juntos.

Entraron a la tienda y sin dudar lo compro.

De nuevo las palabras sobraron.

Los clientes y encargados miraban en silencio como ellos perdidos en su propio mundo se contemplaban sin decir nada.

Ella extendió su mano y el le coloco el anillo.

Ella sonrío y entonces el beso su mano con delicadeza.

Los presentes estallaron en aplausos.

Cuatro meses después se casaron.

Una boda sencilla, solo sus familias y amigos.

El padrino vestido elegantemente y con su cabello pelirrojo despeinado simplemente dijo

"Por la felicidad que viene"

Y levanto su copa en un brindis.

El novio lo miro agradecido. El padrino sonrío un poco al acercarse a la novia y mirarla

"Cuida de el"

Parecían gritar sus ojos azules.

Ella lo abrazo y murmuro en su oído

"Lo cuidare siempre"

Cuando lo soltó el sonrío sinceramente y se marcho dejando a los novios bailar su primera pieza como marido y mujer.

Las sonrisas de todos eran notorias.

No eran una pareja normal.

Después de todo, una novia normal no luce un abultado vientre de 7 meses de gestación.

Y después de todo un novio normal no tiene profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos producto de los extraños antojos de su esposa a mitad de la noche, malteadas de mango con piña, helado de zanahoria y mandarina o simplemente de algún platillo que el terminaba cocinando a las 3 de la mañana mientras ella lo veía sonriente sentada en un banco de la isla de la cocina.

Pero Hiromi y Kai se amaban tanto que esos detalles no eran importantes. No importaban las noches en vela, el cansancio, los reporteros indiscretos, los fotógrafos que los seguían a todos lados, por que aun así eran felices.

No eran compatibles según todo el mundo y aun así funciono.

Eran demasiado diferentes según los tabloides y sin embargo eran esas diferencias las que los unían como pareja.

Se querían

Se apoyaban

Se comprendían

Se amaban.

Se miraron a los ojos de nuevo mientras bailaban.

Una mirada tan intima que los invitados sonrieron ampliamente antes de apartar la vista. No eran la pareja más probable y sin embargo ocurrió.

- - - H&K - - -

Solo tengo que decir que la inspiración es una musa caprichosa, habría escrito algo mejor pero sinceramente esto es algo que escribí esta mañana en una servilleta durante el desayuno.

Si les gusto espero comentarios y de nuevo lo siento pero el capitulo de perdóname me esta costando mas de lo que pensé. Aun estoy atrapada en la pagina dos y el espacio en blanco me atormenta. Espero mi momento de iluminación y en cuanto llegue el resultado será publicado.

Nos leemos luego. Al menos eso espero.


End file.
